


I will protect you through the night.

by pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)



Series: The myths and legends of vampires [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blind!Soldier, Blood Drinking, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I dont know how to tag this tbh, M/M, Priest AU, Priest!Jack, Priest!Soldier76, Vampire AU, Vampire!Gabriel, kisses and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/pseuds/pocketnoodl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is true about vampires and what not?<br/>How many myths are there in the world and how many of them are real?<br/>Jack knew. At least a few one's he knew.<br/>For example a vampire couldn't enter someone's home without an invitation.  And this myth is a truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you through the night.

With the vanishing of the sun, most people start to go home and get ready for bed. They eat together in peace and silence with their families, they talk about the day and exchange memories and experiences. The mother prepares a meal for the hungry family, happy about seeing them all together again for the night.  
It isn’t unusual that family members sometimes disappear. Sometimes you find them in the woods, torn apart from wolves. Or if they didn’t made it to nightfall they got lost and never returned.  
What was new are the rumours about a creature, hiding in the shadows, waiting for their next victim to cross the street.  
It could happen everywhere and that is what makes the villagers scared and panicked. 

With the vanishing of the sun, most people start to go home,back to safety.  
Jack Morrison closed the door from the church. He locked every door, every window and was happy to be done with all conversations for the day. Confessions and ceremonies are held before noon, after them he visits ill people who can't walk anymore. Or he gets visitors, seeking for his opinion or just a calm talk with someone unbiased.  
The villagers respect him, and the bond between him and his people became stronger since the accident, where he lost his sight.  
Fortunately he knew the bible, after nearly 40 years of studying and memorizing it, he now knew it by heart. Whereas it was still a burden, if he got letters or had to write something.  
In those moments he seeks out the help of his few friends he had in town and couldn’t be more thankful to god for sending him these beautiful and wonderful human beings.  
Even if they are sometimes chaotic.  
He learned quickly how to adjust with his surroundings. Simple shapes and colours he still could see, but it gets harder with every year passing.  
Age isn't that grateful anymore even for him. 

After he checked every window and every door he finally found some peace.  
He stood in the middle of the church, his eyes lingered on the big door he closed a minute ago. Something wasn’t right and anxiety hit him. Quickly he checked again if the doors are truly locked only to realize that they were.  
‘Damn Morrison get it together’  
Losing his sight made the old priest even more unsure about the safety of his small home. He lived one floor above the basilica, hearing everything what is happening here. But since the accident, he hears more than he wanted to admit.  
Every little mouse, every creak of the wood and every little whistle of the wind made him wake up in the night. It was a curse of a kind, but Jack had to live with it.

It wasn’t the fact that he might be attacked, he had his rifle, he had his fists, but the missing eyesight was something he still hadn’t be used to completely.  
Once Jack was inside, he turned the radio on. Soft music played through the room and he sighed at the sound of it. His hands opened the jacket, which he folded neatly on a chair so it doesn’t get any unnecessary folds for the next day. His shirt and pants followed and were also laid down.  
The radio changed to the news, which he liked to hear before bathing. Nothing ordinary happened today in the world and also not in the area. Jack was calm and once the radio started playing music again, he hummed with it.  
Slowly he went to the bathroom, feeling at ease and being happy to finally get a bath after the long day.  
After he filled the tub with water, he sat down and enjoyed the hot water covering his body. His hands wandered over his skin, feeling the uneven skin under his fingers, feeling every new scar he got since the explosion.  
It was now ten years ago, but sometimes Jack still felt the pain crawling over his skin. Never did he saw those scars in a mirror, but he could imagine how they looked like. A few big scars on his arm as if he pushed it through a barb wire.His shoulders unharmed, his chest caring the biggest of the scars. Right above his heart, a red one, showing how he survived the explosion and fire years ago. Thinking about it made him sick. 

He still smelled the fire, burned hair, skin and wood. He still felt the pain through his limbs and his chest, how his heart nearly stopped working.  
Closing his eyes made him think of this scene as if it happened yesterday.  
He was lying on the floor, fire was around him in the church. Every piece of wood was on fire and he just couldn’t lose his consciousness. Pain shot through his chest and he felt hot blood under his body, how it made a puddle, only getting bigger each moment.  
The grip of death was around his throat and he greatly wanted to welcome it, but he couldn’t, even if he wished and prayed for it strongly. His body didn’t reacted.

Jack gasped as if he woke up from a dream.  
‘And the worst part wasn’t even the pain’ he thought as he got the soap to clean himself.  
Once he thought about the accident he couldn’t go around the thought of what happened next.  
Laying on the floor, the pain, it wasn’t that bad, what was bad was ,when you had to watch your love dying right in front of you.  
Jack shuddered as he saw Gabriel Reyes’ face in his memory. How he had been lying right in front of him, just an arm length in reach.  
‘He had smiled’ the priest thought with a small sigh.

Minutes after soaking in and being alone with his thoughts, he got out of the tub and tried to get into comfortable clothes.  
But he couldn’t be sad anymore about this. It was sheer a demon of his mind, still housing and torturing him nearly every night. Jack still wished he just had been unconsciousness this day, so he didn’t saw the event every ‘fucking’ moment he let his thoughts slip.  
Once he had changed into sweatpants and a T-Shirt. He went to the living room and wanted to take a book, but a knock at a window interrupted him. Carefully he looked around. Seeing something moving outside of the window.  
He slowly approached it, trying to hear what was going on.  
There was a faint flapping and rustling of clothes but nothing else.  
“Will you let me in?” a deep voice called him and Jack sighed. He went to the window and heard the knocking again.  
Opening it so he was just to face to face with the owner of the voice. Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to actually look at the man in front of him with a waiting expression.  
“What? Are you not inviting me?”  
It was the demon, no the man, who called himself like his old lover. He still had his doubts, but had to accept the fact, that this man was, what he once called his.  
They never had been truly together. They had been both priests in their little church, but just living together, accepting the fact that they both served god, had been enough.  
“And what happens if I don't want to invite you?” said the priest.  
“What? Jack… Jacky. Come on. Don't play like this. I was good today, wasn’t I? I didn’t even killed a human today….Just a cow.”  
Jack still didn’t say anything, he was just waiting until the vampire groaned.  
“Okay Okay what do you want me to say? Please Jack I’m starving!” The vampire turned around and Jack saw that he was flying. He had first thought he had climbed all the way up to the window but no...he was flying and now lying on his back as if the air was his bed.  
He couldn’t enter without being invited and that was what made things interesting. If Jack was angry with Gabriel he would’ve just ignored the knocks and the pleads.  
“Everyone is already at home. They know you are wandering in the night, seeking for blood. They will not be so careless to go out alone after the sun disappeared.”  
“Ohh I know, but damn Jack will you finally invite me? It’s not only hot here outside, but also flying costs a lot of energy and you know what this means.”  
Jack sighed but he nodded. Nothing happened.  


“You have to say it Jesus Christ did you learned nothing.”  
“Why don’t you burn when you say his name? But..okay… Gabriel I will invite you to my home. You can enter”  
He heard how Gabriel groaned in frustration and finally could enter his home. Once he was inside he closed the window, not letting any summer heat coming in.  
“You know why I hate the summer? It is all….warm and sticky and the sun goes down so late! I don’t even know what to do with so much time in the grave. Hey….Hey Jack did you even ate yet?”  
Jack went to the armchair and plopped down, so he could finally get some rest. The creature took his cloak off and just threw it on the next available chair. He heard the footsteps approaching him and a second later Gabriel was in front of him, bowing a bit and supporting himself on the armrests.  
“Good evening love…” he said silently and wanted to get down to meet his lips with Jacks. The only thing he received was a hand, pushing him away.  
“Gabe you smell like blood….It’s disgusting and I don’t even want to taste it.”  
The vampire laughed and raised his hands defensively.  
“I’m really sorry I forgot about brushing my little fangs for tonight. So may I cook you something, because I will not let you starve to death.”  


Gabriel went to the kitchen, which was only separated through a kitchen island from the living room, without waiting for an answer.  
Jack sighed and followed him. But sat down on one of the bar stools to watch his vampire cook.  
His vampire. Cooking. The sheer thought was crazy.  
But Reyes made himself comfortable. Took out several ingredients he needed for cooking and whistling a soft melody of an old song.  
His vision only provided only a few shapes, but he liked to imagine how Gabriel stood there.  
Jack touched him, more than once, to know how he now looked. The day his lover died, he had have a shaved head, his beard hadn’t been long and always trimmed nicely and clean.  
Now it was a bit wilder. His beard was a fluffier and softer, tickling him when he received kisses. Gabe also had a bit of hair now on his head, small locks in which his finger entwined, whenever he had a chance to grab them.  
Also his lover, but as well as himself got broader over the years. Small waist and hips, but wide shoulders and also strong arms.  
Gabe gave the best hugs, even if the arms felt and looked like they could break your neck within one movement.  
“What are you thinking about?” Gabe interrupted his thoughts and chopped an onion on one of the boards.  
“Just..things.” he answered silently and yawned.  
“Oh very interesting those things must have been, when you didn’t heard my question” Gabriel didn’t sound offended, it was more of amusement in his voice.  
“You asked me something?”  
“Yeah how was your day priest? You look tired and I dont even know if I want to start to cook, if you cant even keep your head up”  
“Well yours just started and mine nearly ends. It was just a full church today. The people are preparing for autumn, even though the summer didn’t even end. But they wanted to have a bit of safety and someone to talk to about their harvest. Asking, if god will provide them a good one, even with this damn heat.” Jack ran his hands over his face. He was just a bit drained nothing else. “A meal would wake me up again”  
“If you say so old man, then I will cook you something nice, so you will be awake for a bit longer”  
And he did. He prepared him a nice omelette with onions, bacon and a bit of cheese. He never had been a great cook, but since Gabriel appeared in his life again, it wasn’t much of an issue anymore.  
They both sat down in silence and ate. Gabriel also had a small portion. Jack once asked him why he ate as well. Legends told that Vampires couldn’t eat, they only drank blood. But Gabriel had said that normal food only covers up one half of your necessities while blood covers up the other. He still needed normal food, and claimed blood as some kind of medicine.  
Or that he needs normal food for human powers, such as his muscles and strength, while blood gives him his vampire powers, like flying and turning into smoke.  
It was something else, every time he asked him.

Once they finished, his lover collected the dishes and cleaned everything.  
Jack stood up and took the way to his bedroom when suddenly he was grabbed by his wrist and turned around. He had no time to react as lips met his own.  
He moaned at the feel of those soft lips. No blood in the taste, only the omelette.  
They part after a long moment and Jack’s breathing was heavy as well as Gabe’s.  
“Still tasted the blood?” he asked with amusement and Jack grumbled silently.  
“Not anymore” He mumbled before he was kissed again.  
Gabriel’s hand went down from his wrist, over his arm, his shoulder, down to his waist. There it stilled and they both enjoyed the calm moment.  
The second time they parted, it was slowly and even if it was unspoken, they didn’t wanted to.  
“Go to bed I will follow Jack. I will just close everything okay?” Gabe nuzzled his nose against Jacks and he heard a small “yes” from the priest.  
Even if his feet were a bit wobbly , he made it to the bedroom and laid down into the sheets, waiting or the other.  
How did he end up here, waiting for the creature, that turned against god. Maybe that’s why. Both of them were once the same. They served god and had good intentions for the world. Gabriel always told him he wanted to live together, if the eternal life only meant to live with Jack forever. He would’ve done everything, he said.  
And now he did.

Jack still didn’t know Gabriel’s story, how he ended up being a demon of the night. Scarring and killing people. But he stopped, once he saw that Jacks is truly alive and well, and also when Jack offered him his blood if he just held his distance to the villagers.  
That is, what brings him to this situation.  
Gabriel entered the room and closed the door behind him. He had took of his shirt and pants, only being in his underwear.  
Jack had too many clothes on his body and started to feel hot. But this will change he had thought.  
The vampire turned off the light and crawled onto the bed and sat down and the end of it. His back resting against the bedframe. He tapped his hand in front of him on the mattress, a signal for Jack to sit down between his legs, so he did.  
Jack sat down, he wanted to lean against Gabriel with his back turned to him, but Gabriel grunted disapprovingly and Jack had to turn around again.  
The position made Gabriel crawl a bit away from the frame, but once they had enoug space, Jack could position his legs around Gabriel and his arms on his shoulders.  
“Are you comfortable old man?”  
“Just bring it on” he said, smirking. He nearly felt Gabriels grin as well.  
Two hands were touching him. First on his chest, then crawling a bit lower. They went around to his back, supporting him and his position.  
His lover kissed him. The first kiss was soft and tender. Trying to be as gentle and it tickled a bit.

 

A warm feeling spread across Jacks lower belly. They parted and Gabriel looked at him curiously.  
“May I?” he asked and Jack nodded.  
The kisses continued. On his lips, his cheek, his neck and his shoulders.  
“But...not above the collar, someone is marrying tomorrow I have to look decent.” That earned him a laugh, but the vampire nodded.  
Jack felt a wet tongue on his neck. He gasped at the feeling and the tongue left a hot trail on him. One day he have to ask Gabriel why he was doing this. Was it teasing, was it preparing? Was it just to taste him?  
It became a feeling he knew, but wasn’t used to. The feeling of fangs biting through his skinn until it gave in with a silent “plop”.  
Like now….The skin broke and blood dripped out of the two dots on his neck.  
He gasped at this feeling. His hands were searching for something to grab on and as always, it was Gabe’s hair he grabbed first.  
The vampire licked the blood away and pressed his lips on the wound to start sucking on it. Jack shuddered at the feeling, silent moans coming out of him.  
Gabriels hands supported him, they went a bit higher, one hand behind his head, one between his shoulder blades.  
More and more blood flooded out of him and Jack felt ecstatic. His eyelids started to feel heavy, it became more and more difficult to keep his eyes open.  
The priest's hand went limb and they fell to his side. His whole body was now in the control of the vampire. The power he held over him now….it could have been unnerving if Jack wouldn’t trust Gabriel so much.  
“Gabe….” he silently gasped as he slowly felt cold. Every Time they did this he felt the cold grasp of death again and before he could say hello to it, he was brought back by Gabriel.  
The vampire didn’t stopped and Jack tried again.  
“Gabe…” now even more powerless and suddenly the lips went off. A last lick of the tongue and the wound closed, leaving two faint scars that would be away in a day.  
Gabriel looked at his lover who was lying in his arms, weak but with a smile on his face.  
“Shh….sh….I got you Jack...I got you”  
Two glowing red eyes were looking at him. Jack was laid down on the bed, and was covered up by a blanket immediately.  
“Is it warm enough jack?” the vampire asked him and bowed over his body.  
Jack didn’t answer, just tried with his last strength to touch the vampire. His hands took the head of his lover and lowered him down so he could kiss him again.  
It was normal that Gabe had cold lips, but whenever he drank out of Jack, he was the warm one.  
“Asshole” said jack and laughed silently. “Always so greedy”  
But Jack wasn’t angry. He knew Gabriel needed it, and if it means to save a villagers life, he would do it.  
Also Gabriel always cared for him afterwards.  
“Sleep Jack. I will protect you through the night” Gabriel whispered and felt a last kiss before his world went dark, getting the promised rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I#M really sorry for what I submitted but I had the urge to write something and I finally did.  
> English is my third language and I didn't let anyone beta read it. So Im truly sorry for every mistake may it be grammar, tense or pronunciation.
> 
> Also It is my first fic since I was what...14 or 15....so nearly 8 years...I am glad about every tip or helpful criticism.....
> 
> Tbh I just wanted to get this out of my system..,. Pointless fluff. I hope at least someone enjoyed it :'D  
> I dont know if there will be more....maybe. I dont know yet. I am just happy to have written down something :)  
> Enjoy!  
> tumblr: pocketnoodl


End file.
